


Monday Morning

by TLynn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That smell of "us".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

I woke slowly, my sense of touch registering the rumpled sheets  
surrounding my nude body first. Then the scent invaded my nostrils,  
strong and new, that smell of 'us'. I opened my mouth and licked my  
lips, reveling in the lingering taste of her. My ears perked when I  
heard movement to my left and finally my eyes opened, yearning for the  
sight of her fiery mane as it shined in the morning light.

Each of my senses cried out with a joy that I thought to be out of  
reach; the six of us had begun to accept that our happiness would  
always be just beyond arm's length. But that happiness reached back,  
grasped onto us with full force and now stood in my bathroom in the  
form of Dana Scully.

I silently flipped the covers back and slinked down to the foot of the  
bed for an unobstructed view. Her wet hair indicated that she had  
showered already and I was disappointed that I missed it. Usually a  
light sleeper, I would have happily been roused from my slumber to  
join her in an early morning libido workout. She stood in front of the  
mirror now, fully dressed from the waist down, but wearing nothing but  
a lacy white bra from waist up. She was putting her make-up on,  
preparing herself for the new workday and all that it had in store,  
whether it be expense reports, autopsies, or a high-speed chase after  
some unknown being. It struck me then that I had never seen her  
perform this simple act. It's silly, I know, but it never occurred to  
me that she actually had to put the make-up on; it was always just  
there already whenever I saw her and I never stopped to think about  
the fact that she had to apply it each morning.

I was fascinated. I propped my head up on one hand and watched closely  
as Scully, my tough-as-nails and no-nonsense, brass-balled partner  
performed a girlish and feminine beauty ritual. It wasn't as though  
she needed the cover-up and mascara and blush; she was one of those  
natural beauties that would look just as stunning without the benefit  
of such products. But I had to admit that it made her decidedly  
feminine and sexy as hell all at the same time.

"Mulder, you're staring," she said, still directed towards the mirror  
and applying eyeshadow. "What is it?"

I smiled. I was happy that she caught me. Instead of answering, I  
stood and made my way over to her. As I stepped, the floor creaked  
under my left foot, and it was that small, insignificant, and minute  
distraction that made me stop and take in the scene around me.

My apartment was not mine anymore.

It was typically a mess, dirty clothes strewn all over and piles of  
papers stacked on every available space. Usually, empty food cartons  
littered the floor and dirty dishes were left in the kitchen sink for  
days, if not weeks. Often, I would notice a stale smell in the air  
when I walked in after work; it was as if no one had lived there for  
ages.

Now, everything was different. She picked up after me. She cooked real  
food and brought it over for us to eat together. She kept a few  
changes of clothes in my dresser, and when she took them home to wash,  
she sometimes obliged me in taking some of my laundry, too. Now, as I  
walked the few steps from my bed to the bathroom, I could smell her  
perfume in the air. I could smell coffee coming from the kitchen.

My apartment had become ours.

"Mulder?"

I snapped from my momentary reverie, smiling like an idiot. I  
continued towards her and stopped when I was just a few inches behind  
her. She met my eyes in our reflections and shook her head at me  
slightly, a small grin forming on her lips.

"Is there a problem I should be aware of, Agent Mulder?" she asked  
playfully.

"No, Agent Scully," I said and leaned down, brushing my lips across  
the arch of her neck. "Everything's ship-shape out there. Any problems  
in here?"

She leaned back into me as I snaked my arms around her waist and  
trailed my tongue where my lips had just been. She tasted of lavender  
and honey. She was delicious and it was all I could do not bite down  
into her flesh.

"Mmmm...no..." she hummed contentedly.

I kissed hungrily at her now and my hands, having minds all their own,  
slid up to cup her breasts entirely. I squeezed her lightly and  
kneaded her flesh through the thin material that covered her. Still  
completely naked, I felt my cock twitch in delight. I moved my lips to  
her ear, biting her lobe gently first.

"Turn around," I growled to her softly.

She obliged willingly and twisted her tiny body until she could  
capture my mouth with her own. She kissed me deeply and with a passion  
I would never tire of. Her arms wrapped around my neck to pull me down  
closer and her hips pushed hard into me. I met her tongue with my own  
and drank her with a desperate thirst. Our bodies molded into each  
other with such perfection, with such ease, almost as if they were  
meant to be.

She pulled back, the swells of her breasts rising and falling as she  
breathed deeply. Her eyes were dark and wild and her face was flushed.  
The look of lust was better than any cosmetic, if you ask me. I  
wrapped my hands around her waist and lifted her until her bottom  
rested on the porcelain sink. Her skirt rode up high as she parted her  
thighs to me. My fingers trailed down and under the bunched material  
at her midsection and eased their way under the elastic bands of both  
her pantyhose and underwear. I pulled on them slowly, inching them  
down the soft length of her legs. I bombarded her lips again when I  
had finally removed our only obstacles, my body cradled by hers and  
pushing against her with force. My cock, having already sprung up to  
attention, pushed at her impatiently. I rocked my hips and glided my  
shaft along her warm, inviting center, savoring the feel of how wet  
and welcome she felt.

"Now," she breathed into my mouth, her hips struggling to meet my  
rhythm.

She sucked in a deep breath as I answered her request swiftly, gliding  
in until I was sheathed completely. Never mind that there was a bed  
just six feet away. I was convinced that this moment alone was what  
true bliss felt like. I began to rock my hips slowly, almost  
agonizingly so, relishing the feel of her body around mine. It was  
never as clear as it was at that moment, never as simple and true: I  
loved this woman and would do absolutely anything she asked of me. I  
would change my life completely if that's what she wanted. I'd quit  
the X-Files, I'd quit the FBI, I'd move to a small town in Maine and  
become a lobsterman if that's what she asked.

She rocked against me and all coherent thought trickled out of me  
within seconds. I could tell she was already close to her climax, her  
movements jerky, but purposeful. She leaned back slightly, supporting  
her weight with one hand gripped on the rim of the sink behind her.   
Her other hand latched onto my bicep, my hands holding onto her waist  
as I began to pound into her with gentle force. Her head flung back  
and I fixed my eyes on the open expanse of flesh before me, crimson  
with the heat of her body. I moved my right hand just enough so that  
my thumb rested over her clit. She moaned softly as I did so and moved  
her body in small circles of encouragement. I took her cue and worked  
my thumb over the highly sensitive spot until I heard her short gasps  
and felt her body go rigid. Her orgasm took her swiftly and completely  
and I watched in awe as the waves of obvious pleasure rippled through  
her body. I felt my own release building and I couldn't enjoy the view  
for too long; the need to drive into her with all my might was  
overwhelming at best. I pulled out and pushed back in feverishly,  
sweat dripping of my brow and actual grunts escaping from my open  
mouth. She rode out her orgasm beneath me, milking my cock as her  
muscles contracted, and finally the sensations were enough to bring me  
over the edge with her. My thighs tingled and my balls tightened,  
leading to one of the most exquisite climax I have ever experienced.   
I jerked into her several more times before my hips would stop moving  
and the rest of my senses flooded back into my consciousness. My heart  
was beating wildly inside my chest and my hands were shaking with the  
aftershocks.

I pulled out of her with a groan and pulled her back into a more  
seated position and from against the mirror at her head. Her eyes were  
lidded and her mouth was turned at the corners in a contented smile.  
She lazily flung her arms up and around my neck to pull me in for a  
soft, lingering kiss.

"Damn, you're sexy," she muttered as we broke apart.

I gave her a lop-sided smile and pulled her once again, this time to  
her feet. Her knees seemed just as shaky as mine, so I supported her  
slightly with an arm around her waist.

"Hey, Scully," I said. "Whaddaya say we blow off work, go drive up  
north, and have some fun?"

She lifted her head and despite the grin on her face, eyed me  
suspiciously.

"Why?" she asked. "Has there been another flukeman sighting? Did  
someone's grandmother get abducted by aliens?"

I laughed in spite of myself. What I wanted was to run away and make  
this day last forever. If we happened upon a grandmother missing as a  
result of suspicious and/or unexplained circumstances, then all the  
better.

"Nah," I said. "I just thought we could use a break. Maybe--"

"We can't do that, Mulder," she interrupted. "We have a meeting with  
Skinner this morning. You know that. Maybe this weekend, though."

I nodded in agreement, knowing she was right. With one last, fairly  
long and open-mouthed kiss, I released my hold on her and stepped  
towards the shower. I opened the glass door and reached in to turn on  
the water, and the scent of her shampoo filled my nostrils. I breathed  
in deeply, welcoming it into my senses, and turned back around to leer  
at my lover.

"Hey, Scully," I grinned. "Care to join me?"

"I'd love to," she said absently as she kneeled down to retrieve her  
undergarments from the floor. "But if I get in that shower with you,  
we'll never get to that meeting on time."

"C'mon, Scully," I pushed. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

She cocked her head and looked at me incredulously. What can I say?  
I'm incorrigible.

"Mulder..." she warned.

"You know you want to," I teased.

She made no move, so I decided to give in and let her win. I rolled my  
eyes and nodded and turned around to step into the hot spray of water  
that awaited. Imagine my surprise when she quickly darted past me and  
pulled me in after her.

"I thought we--" I started to tease.

"Shut up, Mulder," she said, pushing me against the tile wall as her  
lips pushed hard against mine.

It was going to be a good day.

* * *  
end

**Author's Note:**

> To my beta, Robin. She is unparalleled.


End file.
